Talk:New Loka/@comment-216.58.17.40-20141201075807/@comment-91.158.140.237-20141209114714
It's clear to me that Lotus knows what happened. She wiped our and Ordis's memories and put us to sleep and said there was peace while we slept (Vor's Prize). The coordination required for all the tenno to strike at once and destroy the Orokin before they could defend themselves was only possible through a shared mind like the Lotus. Further, she seems primarily concerned with the lives of the Tenno (the Vor's Prize mission where you can choose to divert the ship or not). All this suggests to me that the Lotus is some kind of an AI (obvious enough, she's lived for millenia while we slept, she never appears as a person, she "enters systems to hack them", she acts in a very dogmatic fashion almost like she were programmed) who's programmed to take care of the Tenno and aid them in protecting the Origin system. As such, after defeating the Sentients (sentient machines, the name is obvious enough; they grew stronger the more advanced the Orokin became so they were using Orokin technology against them ergo they were essentially the peak of orokin tech able to use anything they built, which is why the Void and the Tenno were needed to defeat them with something they couldn't copy), she realized that the Orokin themselves are the greatest danger and had the Tenno wipe them out. After that she put the Tenno to sleep and wiped their memory so they wouldn't second-guess themselves; clearly the tenno didn't all commit to these actions willingly. As such, the real evil behind all this is the Lotus herself; but we killed evil (the sentients and the orokin) so are we truly evil? The Orokin certainly aren't weak or defenseless as proven by their ability to create the Tenno and the technocyte virus in the first place. They were merely caught off-guard. Either way, the Lotus is a genocidial AI that needs to be stopped and thus the Tenno need to grow beyond mere warriors, into builders, artists, beings in their own right and start building a new civilization (and yeah, wipe out the grineer cloning vats, end the Corpus conflict and wipe out the technocyte virus aside from the Tenno-carriers themselves while at it). Hello, Arbiters & the Perrin Sequence! Now if only those two were allied... Steel Meridian has good goals but they're limited in scope. They offer no chance of victory; they merely defend until they're inevitably overcome by sheer numbers. These times require a more proactive stance. Red Veil kinda have it right. They just seem to have forgotten the "He who fights monsters..."-credo. Perhaps, once they topple the system they'll all finally kill themselves the way the Tenno wiped out the Orokin and disappeared. That might give the Origin-system a new chance. However, is that better than rebirth with a benevolent guide? New Loka are just essentially racial purists. I can totally get behind fixing Earth up if it were possible but the idea that everything but "pure humanity" is not worthy essentially makes them a "white power"-sort of an organization with a benevolent facade. Cephalon Suda, of course, doesn't give a fuck. The whole conflict is of at most peripheral interest to her. She isn't involved one way or another, affiliation with her has no bearing whatsoever on the conflict.